videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Simulator
Magical Girl Simulator is a fan-made spinoff game inspired by Madoka Magica. It centers on you playing on any of the magical girls featured in the anime or manga, and defeating villains while retaining a normal life. NOTE: Most of this article will be about Magical Mode! Gameplay You play as any of the magical girls, entering Mitakihara School and living life. The gameplay depends on which mode you take, but it all drives down to nobody noticing anything suspicious. Modes Magical Mode The most played version of the game, and the only one with a 'Story Version' on it. You enter Mitakihara School and soon find yourself making a contract with Kyubey, and your wish depends on whoever you chose to play as. Your goal is too defeat witches around the city while retaining a normal life. That means nobody can see you as a magical girl, nobody can see you contracting with Kyubey, and your grades must stay average. If somebody sees you as a Magical Girl, there are 3 options to choose from-Preform 'Hypnotize', which only has a 30% chance of working, kill the student or teacher in Battle Mode (which is risky, as not only will your Soul Gem darken more quickly, but somebody may notice), or press Game Over, which will switch to a short cutscene and then you will be greeted with the words GAME OVER. If you transform while in school or public, the people will either determine you're cosplaying (which won't end the game) or call the police due to 'alien activity' (which will end the game). If you're in school, you will be seen as cosplaying only and will be suspended for a period of time, and you can't use Grief Seeds or find them either. While a magical girl, you can kill witches-and people. If another Magical girl appears in the city, you can't kill her-you can only beat her in battle or ally with her. If somebody catches you killing a person (unless you're inside a Labyrinth), the game will end, but if you kill a witch, nobody will notice. You can win those mode by defeating Walpurgisnacht, which grants you the ability to access Crazy Mode. Normal Mode In this mode, you are a normal girl who hasn't contracted with Kyubey. Constantly, you will be greeted by Kyubey, Juubey, or other Magical Girls persuading you to contract. You can still enter Witch Realms, but must escape before it catches you. Your goal in this is too not sign a contract with Kyubey or be seen as 'suspicious' by a teacher, parents, or student. If you stand in front of Kyubey for too long (max 2 minutes), you will automatically contract. This can be avoided if you have things to do and that comes up as you're getting ready to leave by pressing pause on the game. Witch Mode This mode hasn't been released yet! Incubator Mode This mode hasn't been released yet! Crazy Mode As the title suggests, you can do whatever you want on here! Destroy witches, transform in class, kill random NPCs, and even leave people in Witch Barriers. Suspicion Bar The Suspicion Bar is a BIG part of the game. This bar shows how suspicious your classmates, parents, teachers, and public are of you. There are 3 stages for a person to 'Notice'. If a person is merely Curious, a question mark will appear above their head. This doesn't fill the bar, but can alert you to try and stop whatever you're doing. The next stage is Suspicious. A yield sign will appear above their head as they start to slowly walk towards you, and a little message comes up that says "Person Approaching!" and your bar will be filled by 1%. The final stage is Noticing. An exclamation point will appear above their heads, and will start to converse. You can try and ease your way out of this, but no matter what you do, it will fill 5% on your bar. Battle Modé Battle Modé is much unlike most other games. The environment looks the same, but little messages will pop up depending on what attacks you and the opponent use. Soul Gem Your Soul Gem is located at the left-hand bottom of the screen. You will notice that the gem will slowly start to turn black, and the blacker it gets, the more dark and distorted your screen will get. Homura's theme will also start playing when it's past 50%. You can avoid this by using Grief Seeds-each one can be used twice, and each use will take away 10% of the darkness. Inventory The inventory tab is located next to your Soul Gem. There are 3 'files' on it: Grief Seeds, School Items, and Magical Girl Items. Guide The game begins with a cutscene where your character is accepted into the school. She then finds Kyubey, and depending on who you chose to be your avatar, wishes for something and is transformed into a Magical Girl. The cutscene ends, and words come up on the screen indicating it has been a week since the event. Your character is then seen in bed, dreaming. This is where you will have the main tutorial. Complete it, and you can advance to the simulator itself. During the course of the game, new concepts will be introduced, and Kyubey will teach you from there. Mom calls for you to get up. You then have to get ready for school, which includes getting dressed, doing your hair, and checking on your Soul Gem. (Don't leave it at home, or else bad things may happen!) You then do 2 classes, when Kyubey informs you that a Witch has kidnapped a citizen, and you have to get of class. The best way to do this is to consume a snack from your lunch, and pretend to throw up, which will result in being allowed to leave, letting you escape. There are other ways, but this is most efficient. When leaving the classroom, you will be teleported to Kyubey's spot. He shows you the Witch Barrier, and you have to defeat the Witch, Charlotte. The best way to defeat her is to beat up her first form as much as possible, and avoid her second form all together and fire from a distance. After the battle, your mother calls, automatically raising your suspicion bar to 3%. Kyubey then explains to you what the Bar is, and you return home. The first day is over. You survived! The second day is much like the first, only Kyubey will randomly give you Witch calls and you have to find different means of escape each time, or the teacher will Notice. Characters Playable Madoka Kaname Sayaka Miki Mami Tomoe Homura Akemi Kyoko Sakura Kazumi Subaru Umika Misaki Kaoru Maki Saki Asami Mirai Wakaba Niko Kanna Oriko Mikuni Kirika Kure Yuma Chitose Komaki Asako Suzune Amano Haruka Kanade Arisa Narumi Chisato Shion Matsuri Hinata (More to be added as the game updates) NPCs Parents Two NPCs that, no matter the person you're playing as, look like Madoka's parents. They are extremely overprotective and when your Suspicion Bar reaches 80%, will start stalking you. Teachers Much like parents, but don't stalk and can make punishments. There is always one in the area you're in. Students Unlike most other NPCs, the rest of the students don't fill your Suspicion Bar that quickly. The more it fills, the more they start gossiping, and once it reaches 90%, will automatically get a teacher no matter what you're doing. Public Like the name suggests, these are random NPCs that stand around and don't do anything unless you transform or start to Notice. Gallery To be added. Trivia * To be added. Category:Simulation Games